1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to headsets for use in telecommunications, telephony, and/or multimedia applications. More specifically, earloops with improved post design for increased reliability and quality for over-the-ear style headsets are disclosed.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication headsets are used in numerous applications and are particularly effective for telephone operators, radio operators, aircraft personnel, and for other individuals for whom it is desirable to have hands free operation of communication systems. Accordingly, a wide variety of conventional headsets are available.
One type of communication headset is a monaural headset. Monaural headsets are headsets that have only a single audio receiver for placement near one ear. Often, such headsets are implemented with an earloop or earhook that is configured to fit around the ear to secure the receiver in place. Such headsets may be very compact.
One example of a monaural headset includes as an earloop to which an audio receiver/transmitter assembly is attached. The audio receiver/transmitter assembly may be in the form of a microphone boom, for example. The earloop may provide a post for insertion into a mating opening in the audio receiver/transmitter assembly. The post and opening preferably provide a frictional fit therebetween to removably and rotatably secure the audio receiver/transmitter assembly to the earloop. In particular, the audio receiver/transmitter assembly may be rotated about the post of the earloop so as to adjust the position of the microphone relative to the earloop and thereby locate the microphone at a desired location relative to the user's mouth.
However, because of the large natural variations in the size, shape, and orientation of human ears, over-the-ear style headsets often do not provide an optimal fit for many potential users and/or require the user to make various adjustments to the earloop and/or the audio receiver/transmitter assembly to try to achieve a proper fit. For example, earloops often do not fit snugly and thus may be unstable and/or uncomfortable for a large spectrum of potential users. In addition, the ergonomic goals of stability and comfort are often in conflict since a snug fit that provides a secure attachment for the headset often pinches the ear or creates pressure points that are uncomfortable for many users, particularly when the headset is worn for an extended period of time.
Although the earloop may provide various adjustable features, the post of the earloop is typically provided only for engagement with the audio receiver/transmitter assembly and is not meant to be adjusted for proper fit to the ear. Nonetheless, the user may attempt to bend or otherwise adjust the post in an attempt to achieve a better fit. The post may thus break under fatigue with the user's repeated attempts at adjusting the post, reducing the useful life of the headset.
Thus, what is needed is an earloop that provides increased reliability and quality to minimize breakage of the earloop. Ideally, the earloop would provide the increased reliability and quality while still providing adjustability to ensure proper fit.